


The Prostitute And The Sisters.

by kotabear24



Series: The Prostitute Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry meets Louis' sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prostitute And The Sisters.

Harry wasn’t ready for this.

Harry and Louis were lying in bed a few nights ago, breathing heavily.  
“How do you feel about kids?” Louis asked suddenly, turning to Harry with a slightly nervous look to him.  
Harry didn’t answer, wondering what the hell Louis was talking about. Louis did know he couldn’t get pregnant, didn’t he? Well…then again, Harry was the sex expert, technically. Deciding he’d be doing Louis a favor, he slowly said, “Louis, erm…you won’t get pregnant, or anything, but if you’d like me to use a condom next time, I don’t mind.”  
Louis had laughed loudly and rolled over, half-way covering Harry’s body with his own. He kissed Harry’s jawline somewhat innocently, still giggling. “I know that, Harry,” he said fondly. “I was just wondering…my sisters haven’t been over in an awful long time, and they’re begging to come over. And I miss them like crazy; it’s never been this long without them. And plus,” Louis added with a blush that was hard to see in the dim light, “the girls are excited to meet you.”  
Harry was shocked. “They know about me?”  
Louis kissed Harry some more and whispered against his neck, “I talk about you a lot.”  
Harry blushed. “What could you possibly tell them?” An idea of horror passed through his mind. “You don’t tell them about what we-“  
“No! Of course not, silly!” Louis laughed. “Lottie’s only 16! She doesn’t need to hear about such...graphic things. But I do talk to them about you. They want to meet you…but I don’t want to rush you if kids aren’t really your thing.”  
Harry didn’t have an answer. He’d never been around kids, so he wasn’t sure if he’d like them. “Why haven’t you seen them in so long?” he asked instead.  
Louis hugged Harry tighter and said, “I didn’t think you would be ready. I didn’t want to rush you.”  
Harry instantly felt incredibly guilty, like he’d been the one to keep Louis away from his own sisters. “Bring them over. Soon,” he said with a forced smile, only he was hoping Louis couldn’t see the forced bit in the dark.  
Apparently he didn’t, because Louis smiled and squeaked almost. “Thank you, Harry!” he said happily before kissing down Harry’s neck and ending the journey with a hard love bite to Harry’s collar bone. Harry thought that maybe he should invite Louis’ sisters over more often if Louis got this happy about it. The rewards were quite exciting, apparently.

It had been an easy decision that night, but now, with the girls due any moment now, Harry was panicking. He didn’t know kids. What would they be like? And Lottie, the oldest, was nearly Harry's age; what would she be like? Exactly how much had Louis told them about him? Had he told the girls Louis and him were together? Were Harry and Louis together? What would they say to the girls about their…situation? Did they know how Harry and Louis had even met? Would they have to act different? Harry’s palms were sweaty just thinking about the girls.  
“Harry?”  
Harry looked up and saw Louis leaning against the doorway, an amused smile on his face. Harry got a little nauseous and put his head back down on the pillow, resumed staring at the ceiling. His book lay on the bed next to him.  
The mattress dipped as Louis came and sat next to Harry. “Everything okay, love?” He grabbed one of Harry’s hands and spun their fingers together and squeezed gently. Harry blushed at the moment, but didn’t have words to say.  
“They’re going to love you, you know,” Louis said softly. “They’re girls. Have you ever seen what you do to girls? They’ll think you’re awesome.”  
Harry watched as Louis’ fingers rubbed his own, where their fingers were entangled. “What do they know…about me?”  
“You’re Harry Styles, you’re 18, you’re ridiculously fit, living with me, and I fancy the pants off of you. Oh, and that I think you might fancy me a little as well,” Louis spoke confidently, but he was blushing and picking at the blanket at Harry’s chest with his free hand.  
Harry blushed too, but decided he needed to know what he was getting into before little girls ambushed him. “So they don’t know what I…did? And how we met?”  
Louis blushed a little bit deeper and said, “Lottie’s the only one who’s asked, but I didn’t ever actually answer her. …Is there anything in particular you’d like me to tell her? Whatever is easier for you; I just want them to know you. And, you know…I just want you to know more of me. By knowing them. You know?”  
Harry knew what Louis meant, but didn’t have any ideas of what to tell her. “We’ll figure it out if she asks, I suppose?” he suggested, and Louis agreed. “What do they know…about, like…me and you?”  
Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes and smiled. “They know I’m pretty into you. And once they see you, they’ll think I’m one damn lucky man, to have such a fit roommate,” he finished with a wink. Harry giggled lightly.  
Harry took a deep breath. “Is there anything I should know about them? Like so I don’t do anything way wrong?”  
Louis started to shrug off Harry’s concerns, but then paused to think. “Well, Daisy and Phoebe-those are the twins-can’t deal with being separated, unless it’s their idea-they’re four. Fizz, she’s thirteen, and she hates bugs and dogs. Georgia, she’s fifteen, and she’s my dad and step-mum’s only daughter. She feels like she doesn’t belong sometimes, the poor girl. The other girls do their best to make her belong, because they really do love her, but sometimes she just needs some one-on-one. Lottie, she’s sixteen, the oldest, is basically fine doing whatever. She’s a good girl, doesn’t really do anything stupid, and she helps with the other girls a lot. Just don’t belittle her, and she’ll be fine.”  
Harry was getting kind of overwhelmed, and tried to focus on keeping the girls and ages and personality things together in the right order. Just as he was about to repeat them to Louis for confirmation, the doorbell rang.  
“Oh! That’s Mark, come on!” Louis said, pulling at Harry’s hand.  
“Oh, I think I’ll just stay here for just a second longer,” Harry said weakly. “I still haven’t figured out how to act non-sexual with grown men very well. We’ve had quite a few complaints to management at the grill.”  
Louis looked hard at Harry, studied him for a moment, and then nodded. He leaned forward and gave Harry a quick, passionate kiss, and left the room, straightening his hair and shirt as he went. Harry heard the door click, and picked up his book again.  
Harry stayed in the bed, sitting up in a daze after such passionate affection. What did all this mean? Harry shook his head and tried to read as he heard Louis throw open the door.  
Shrieks of “Louis!” swam through the house and Louis’ answering shouts to the girls and loud kisses rang loud and clear. Harry got up and walked around to the mirror in Louis’ room and sorted himself out, trying to ready himself for the Tomlinson sisters. After a few minutes, the deeper voice of Mark disappeared, and the door was shut.  
The girls were silent, presumably all hugging Louis or something, Harry thought, and then he heard Louis-  
“Who wants to meet Harry?!”  
Harry was shocked by the excited voices, but he still heard Louis’ cry of, “To the bedroom!”  
The door opened, and Louis had apparently begun whispering, because Harry just barely caught the end of whatever Louis was saying: “…but don’t be loud. He’s shy.” Harry’s heart soared that Louis cared to tell them that.  
It took Louis about half a second to realize how nervous Harry was by the look on his face. “Hey, shhh, it’s okay,” Louis soothed, leaning down so the girls wouldn’t hear. “I won’t leave you alone for a second, okay? The girls will be fine. They’re just girls, Harry,” Louis said with a poke and a hug. “They’re excited to meet you. They’re so much like me, I promise.”  
Harry perked up just a little bit at that. If they were like Louis, Harry could definitely be okay. So Harry nodded, putting his book back down, and Louis placed a soothing kiss to his temple before taking his hand and told the girls to come in.  
The girls peeked around the doorframe, waiting with baited breath to see the boy their big brother raved about. Seeing Louis hand-in-hand with the tall, pale, curly-headed boy, Daisy gasped, and Phoebe copied her; Fliss smiled warmly; Georgia looked Harry up and down boldly; Lottie just kept her smirk (which really did look like the smirk Louis had when he was thinking dirty thoughts). Louis barely suppressed his own smirk; he knew what Lottie was thinking.  
“Girls,” Louis started, “this is Harry.” Daisy (followed by Phoebe) walked over to Harry, looking up at him with matching smiles.  
“I’m Daisy!” “I’m Phoebe!” They introduced themselves one after the other. Harry smiled down at them and mumbled, “’Lo, ‘m Harry.”  
The twins, to Harry’s surprise, blushed when he smiled at them, and climbed up (or tried to; Harry and Louis gave them each a boost) onto the bed.  
“I’m Felicity,” one said from just inside the room, “or just Fliss. Either way.” Harry nodded, a little less nervously at the girl’s warm, genuine smile that so easily mirrored Louis’.  
“I’m Georgia,” another girl said from the doorway. Her hair was more of Louis’ color, rather than the blond or dirty blond of the other girls’. Georgia was still looking Harry up and down, and Harry let her, completely unfazed by it. Being a whore had some benefits, a bit of confidence in appearance being one of them.  
The last and oldest girl didn’t even bother introducing herself, instead opting to say, “You’re fit; it’s no wonder Louis fancies you.”  
Louis burned a dull red color, and said dryly, “And that is Charlotte. Lottie. Harry laughed through the introduction, and the girls all seemed to warm up to his laughter.  
“Pizza?” Louis asked airily, like he wasn’t sure if the girls would say yes. However, the response Louis got was a bit unexpected.  
Sure, the girls jumped on the chance for pizza, and were all squeals and bouncing on the bed, but Harry shouted out a manly, “YES!” and walked quickly to get his shoes to get ready to go. The girls were a little shocked, mostly Lottie and Georgia, but they decided they liked his enthusiasm for junk food. (Of course, they didn’t know Harry had only had pizza a few times.)  
They enjoyed their dinner together, Harry still being a bit shy but answering all the girls’ questions (with Louis intervening on a few from Lottie and Georgia). Harry asked them questions as well, about school and sports and things. Louis could tell they thought Harry was just making small talk, but he knew Harry was genuinely fascinated by how “normal people” (as Harry said) had grown up. It made Louis smile, but it also broke his heart a little bit. Harry would have been such a good student. The girls definitely took a shine to Harry quickly, though, and Louis was relieved.  
On the way home, Harry didn’t move his hand away when Louis reached across the gear shift to grab it. Louis smiled and leaned over, offering Harry his cheek. Harry giggled and whispered, “What about the girls?” Louis laughed and said, “They know I’m gay, sweetie. Come on, give me some love?” He pretended to pout until Harry gave in somewhat, kissing Louis’ hand, entangled in his.  
Daisy, whom Harry had already established as the outgoing twin, giggled and asked, “Ewww, Harry, do you kiss Louis all the time?”  
Before Harry could think of an answer, Lottie snorted and Georgia supplied, “I think Harry gives more than kisses to the hand to Louis.”  
Louis was shocked silent, and Harry, utterly panicked, did the best he could do. He turned around, winked at Georgia, and whispered, “You’re right. I kiss his arm, too.” She blushed a little more and scowled.  
Alright, so maybe Georgia didn’t like him so much. But then Harry remembered, Louis said she needed one-on-one sometimes. Maybe he’d try to get that with her, and perhaps they could get along yet. He’d have to talk to Louis about it.

 

That night, Harry waited in his and Louis’ room while Louis tucked the girls in. They had all come in to say goodnight to Harry: Daisy had come in first, followed closely by little Phoebe, hopped on the bed where Harry was sat reading and given him hugs. Harry quickly dropped the book and hugged them back, a bit shocked at the contact but thrilled nonetheless to get it. They each kissed a cheek and told him they were sent to bed. Harry whispered, “Night, night, girls. Sleep tight," and they were off. Lottie and Fliss came in together, as well, a few minutes later, and Lottie gave him a nice smile while Fliss gave a quick bug warm hug, complete with a matching smile. Harry told them to sleep well and they were off. Georgia was the last to stop by, accompanied by Louis, and she said a quick, “Night, Harry,” and took off again after kissing Louis’ cheek and hugging him.  
Louis sighed as he watched her go, and Harry muttered, “She doesn’t like me.”  
"What do you mean?  
"I mean Georgia doesn't like me."  
Louis walked to the bed and kissed Harry’s cheek. “She doesn’t much like anyone right now, love. I’m gonna go tuck them in bed, I’ll be right back, okay?” Harry nodded and Louis left.  
Harry was quite confused. Louis said Georgia didn’t much like anyone just then. Well, she seemed to like Louis and the other girls. Sure, maybe she was a bit more hesitant around the twins, but she got on perfectly with Lottie and Fliss, seemed like. Everyone but Harry.  
“Kiss for your thoughts?” Louis asked from the doorway, smirking.  
Harry fidgeted with his blanket and Louis frowned, walking into the room and crawling into their bed. “What is it, Harry?”  
Eventually, Harry gave in with his tell-tale sigh. “I just-I think that…why doesn’t Georgia like me, Lou? And I don’t believe what you said-that she doesn’t much like anyone right now-because she gets on with you lot just fine. But it’s like she targets me. It’s like that time at work, when that mum brought her daughter in, and I’d fucked her mum? Georgia looks at me the way that daughter looked at me. Like I’ve ruined her parents’ marriage, scarred her dad for life, and made a reputation out of her mum. Of course, I don’t think I’ve ever worked for Georgia’s mum, but what if I have and she knows or something and she’s never going to like me?”  
Louis was visibly torn between laughter and sympathy, so he did a bit of both. “Harry,” he chuckled as he pulled the boy’s head to his chest. “Even if you did-and I highly doubt Annie’s the type to cheat-fuck Georgia’s mum, my father and Annie would never put that on Georgia’s head. They keep their problems far away from Georgia, and good thing, too, because Georgia is a wonderful sister and daughter and deserves every little thing Annie gives to her. It wouldn’t be anything like that.”  
“Then what?” Harry asked in frustration. “You said they’d all love me!”  
“Harry, baby,” Louis soothed, “I don’t know what it is. I think…I think you’re going to have to talk to her. Alone,” Louis emphasized.  
Harry nodded; he’d been expecting this. “Okay. I’ll do it.”  
“You will?” Louis looked surprised that Harry would go through the trouble for a fifteen-year-old girl to like him, and a bit pleased.  
“Of course,” Harry answered. “I want her to like me. How could I be happy with you forever, knowing someone who loves you hates us?”  
Louis glowed and kissed Harry hard, pushing him down on his back and rolling on top of him with a practiced ease. “The door,” Harry reminded him between kisses. Louis left the door to their room so the girls could find them if they needed.  
Louis groaned. “I’ll go shut it,” he said, getting up, but Harry held his shirt fast, not allowing Louis to go anywhere.  
“Louis, they’re your sisters,” he said laughing. “Do you really think you could get it up knowing your sisters would hear?”  
“Ah, so you’re in the mood to be loud tonight?” Louis smirked.  
Harry laughed. “It’s nothing to do with me. You’re just always loud.”  
“Yeah, well you’re always good,” Louis bantered back with a smirk.  
Harry sighed. “I suppose. Good night...Boo Bear.”  
Louis let it slide, not giving Harry the satisfaction of seeing his frustration, but Harry just kept giggling regardless. “Oh, shut up and go to sleep,” he finally told Harry with a smile. “Sleep tight.”  
“Night, night, love.”

A few days later, Louis woke up alone in bed. He instantly panicked, as Harry had never not been there when Louis woke up. His mind went crazy, trying to think up reasons for Harry’s absence. Was there like, a pimp involved with Harry’s situation? Why didn’t Harry ever tell Louis about this pimp? Did his pimp come and take him, or threaten him back into…working? Was Harry okay? Was he safe? Louis started running around the room, checking the closet for Harry and the bathroom. He was so caught up in his worry that he didn’t even hear the girls laughing and chattering until Lottie screamed with laughter.  
Louis made his way quickly into the kitchen only to see his sisters at the table, catching their attention instantly. Once the girls saw Louis, they got quiet, sheepish.  
“What?” Louis asked, feeling self-conscious.  
“Harry said not to wake you up,” Fliss explained.  
“Ah,” Louis said, “well, you didn’t. Where’s Harry now?” The girls looked shiftily at each other; Georgia just stared at her fingernails.  
“Girls,” Louis said, “where’s Harry?”  
Just then, Harry walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when blue eyes met green. “Oh, I was just out in the garage freezer, getting more bacon,” he said, biting his lip. “Is that alright?”  
Louis nodded, ignoring the urge to point out that more bacon was actually in the refrigerator. “You told the girls not to wake me?” he asked. Harry nodded. “You should have woken me up,” Louis said, pretending to be stern, except that his smile was giving him away. Harry laughed.  
“Oh, but you looked so blissful when you sleep,” he quipped. Georgia leaned in to whisper something to Lottie, and Lottie laughed loudly and swatted playfully at her sister. “That’s our brother, Georgia!!” Georgia just looked at Lottie with a smirk on.  
“Lou, could you finish this batch of eggs for them?” Harry asked. “They’re eating more than me and you ever could!” Louis gave an ‘of course’ smile to Harry before kissing his cheek, working the eggs in the pan on the stove.  
“Georgia, could you come have a word with me for a bit??” Georgia sighed and rolled her eyes at Lottie, but got up and walked out of the room, following Harry.  
Harry sat on the couch in the living room, opposite the oversized chair across the room from Georgia. Harry was biting his lip, nervous as hell to begin this. “You don’t like me.” He blurted out.  
Georgia raised her eyebrows, but then smirked. “No, I don’t.”  
Harry nodded, disappointment flooding through him. He had secretly harbored hope that Georgia would deny it. Say she was just shy, that’s all, or something, but Harry hadn’t expected her to outright answer him like that. “Is it something I did?”  
“No,” Georgia answered, looking angry and cold. Harry knew she was lying. “I just hate you. I don’t need an excuse for that.”  
Harry wasn’t giving her the satisfaction of rising to the occasion, sinking to her level. He stayed calm. “I know a lie when I hear one, Georgia. Could you just tell me what I’ve done to make you dislike me?”  
Georgia stayed silent, but Harry saw the angry tears brimming up.  
“Georgia?”  
“I already have to share him!” She finally shouted, standing up with angry fists clenched.  
“What?” Harry asked, confused. “Share?”  
“Yes!” She yelled. “Share. I already have to share him with four girls who aren’t even related to me! But they got to grow up with him; they got to know him! I only ever see him when they’re around! How is that fair!? Just because Louis hates Daddy, so he never comes round to see just me, the way he gets to see just Lottie and Fliss and the twins! And now you get him all the time, too! And you can’t even keep your horny hands and lips away from him for two seconds so I can finally have him, can you?! You can’t! But Louis is mine!”  
Harry was stunned silent the entire time, but when he saw Georgia plop back down on the chair and openly sob, he shuffled forward. In the back of his mind, he noted the silence that stretched from the kitchen, where he knew the girls and Louis had heard.  
He hesitantly reached to Georgia’s shoulder, barely touching her with a soothing few fingers. “Georgia,” he said quietly. “Can I tell you a story?”  
Georgia looked up at him angrily, and Harry began without her actual consent. “I met Louis while I was…working. …I walked straight up to Louis and openly let him know I found him fit and that something about him interested me.” Harry decided it was better if he fudged the story a bit, wanting to leave Louis’ sister with a better-that-realistic impression of the first time they met. “And Louis, of course, asked me to have a coffee with him. We started…well…I don’t really know what we’re doing,” Harry admitted, “but it wasn’t really long that I realized I really cared for him.  
“When Louis asked me to move in with him, I was shocked. A bit angry, even. You see, I was much worse off than Louis is, and I was upset that he thought I needed the help or his charity. Of course, Louis knew about my…financial situation, and I was so busy being prideful and a bit embarrassed of my life compared to his that I didn’t realize Louis cared about me, too. It took a few days, and I returned back to the life I had before Louis. But it wasn’t the same. Nothing was the same without him. That’s the thing about your brother,” Harry said with a smile. “Once you know him, it’s not the same without him.  
“When I finally moved in, Louis did everything he could to take care of me without making me feel like a baby. The past few months have been amazing, and even though we’re not dating, it’s true, what you think. I love him.” Harry spoke the words with such conviction; he hadn’t even said it in his mind to himself and here he was, confessing to Georgia, the one sister who didn’t like him, his love for her brother.  
Georgia sat, almost transfixed, hanging on Harry’s word, so Harry finished up. “I completely understand that you hate sharing your brother. I had to share my sister with so many people, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you the number. But honestly, Louis talks about you all all the time. Not just his mum’s kids; you, too.  
“Maybe you think that, since Louis has so many people to love, that he loves you less?” Harry guessed, and Georgia nodded, tears forming again. “But that’s not true, Georgia. Louis’ got a really big heart. And he shares love; he doesn’t divide it.”  
“How do you know?” Georgia finally said after a while.  
“Know what?”  
“How do you know he’s got a big heart on him?” She replied, looking at Harry almost hopefully.  
Harry sucked in a sharp breath. “Because only people with big hearts can make everyone around them smile, even when they’re having bad days. Louis’ like that. Even better, when I met Louis, I was having the worst day of my life. But Louis smiled, just once, and it turned into the best day of my life.”  
Georgia smiled like she knew what Harry meant, and Harry was encouraged. “I’m sorry for hating you, Harry,” Georgia whispered. “I just don’t share too well.” She admitted, ducking her head.  
“Wanna know a secret?” Harry asked and Georgia laughed and nodded, wiping her eyes. “You don’t have to. I’ll never take Louis away from you.”  
Georgia reached up to hug Harry then, and Harry hugged her back tightly, happy to at least be accepted, if not loved. Maybe the point of meeting Louis’ sisters wasn’t to get them to love him, after all. Maybe it was Louis’ way of letting Harry know that family was a huge value of his-one that Harry would have to either understand or leave. Luckily for Harry, it was easy to understand.


End file.
